Not Weak
by Buggy2013
Summary: Accidents happen to everyone, right? That's what Prussia tries to tell little Germany when he starts wetting the bed out of the blue. WARNING: Omorashi, bed wetting, diapering. Don't like, don't read. -Rated T to be on the safe side.- I do not own hetalia


Prussia was a very light sleeper, always on guard. It never took much to wake him. He was fully awake and out of his bedroom in less than a minute if he heard a strange noise coming from any corner of the house. This night was no exception. The albino was out in the hallway trying to locate the misplaced sound that had awakened him moments earlier. There it was again! It's coming from Germany's room! Prussia opened his little brother's bedroom door silently. (So he would not to wake him, in the unlikely situation where he could be wrong). He found his kleiner bruder sitting up in his bed...crying? Sobbing was a more appropriate description. Prussia turned on the lights and was half way across the room asking questions before little Germany knew what was happening. "West, are you ok? What's the matter?" The startled German did not react well to this. "Don't come closer! I don't want you to see me!" The child shouted over his brother's concerned voice. Prussia stopped in his tracks. "Okay West, I won't get closer. Just tell me what is going on and if you are ok." The older man replied calmly. "I'm fine! Go away!" he yelled angrily, glaring at his brother. Just then, something new registered in Prussia's mind. "Hey bruder, what is that smell?" He asked cautiously. The only answer he got was a muffled sob from behind his brother's hands. The albino crept closer to the bed and made to lift the little blonde into his arms. However, he was shocked to find what he saw when he got there. Germany was soaking wet, from the middle of his shirt to the bottom of his pajama pants he was drenched, as was the bed around him. Prussia immediately put two and two together. 'Germany has wet the bed? This has never happened before. Maybe he is ill.' Prussia's internal monologue ran on as he stood there speechless. Finally he regained his composure. "What happened West?" he asked in a gentle voice, placing a comforting hand on the child's shoulder. "I don't know! I just woke up and I was cold and wet, I'm so sorry bruder!" The younger nation choked out before continuing to cry in humiliation. Prussia scooped up the small boy who immediately buried his neck in his shoulder. "Don't apologize West, it was an accident, accidents happen, it wasn't your fault, don't cry now." The older nation reassured rubbing the younger boy's back soothingly. When he had calmed down some, Prussia carried his little brother to the bathroom and helped him out of his wet clothes and into a bath. He helped him clean off and they both got fresh pajamas, then had Germany (much to his humiliation) use the toilet before taking him back to bed. "Prussia?" the child asked as he was being tucked into his newly made bed. "You're not going to tell anyone right?" The older nation smiled warmly at his little brother. "I would never betray you like that bruder." He promised, sealing it with a kiss to the younger nation's forehead. 'Hmmm, no fever. He seems to be acting fine. Maybe he just drank too much, too late.' Prussia thought as he headed back to his room.

The next day went as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. When it was time for bed Prussia didn't say anything, but noticed Germany make an extra trip to the bathroom just before he was ready to be tucked in. 'Poor kid must be pretty embarrassed, accidents are so not awesome!' the Prussian thought as he settled into bed.

Unfortunately, a few hours later he was bathing his mortified little brother and changing his sheets, again.

Again, he said nothing the next day, and neither did Germany. That night however, Prussia did caution against getting a glass of water at 7:30 and suggested he only get a small sip. Germany blushed furiously at this, but heeded the warning. If only it had helped. Germany awoke once more to a wet bed, and Prussia was woken by his brother turning on the bath water, trying to clean himself up. Prussia decided he was going to take him to the doctors the next day. This was very out of character for his brother, who hadn't wet the bed or had an accident since he had been potty trained.

Prussia mentioned the possibility of seeing the doctor to his brother over breakfast. Expecting a huge fight, he had made the other's favorite breakfast and let him sleep in a half an hour. Much to his surprise, when he brought up the idea, Germany just stared at the table and said, "Okay, I guess I deserve that." Prussia was shocked, why did he think he was doing this to him? "What do you mean by, 'I deserve that'?" Prussia's ruby eyes watched the boy raise his head and look him in the eye. "I am sorry for my weakness bruder, I know you must betray my secret for my own good" Blue eyes filled with tears at the last bit. Prussia was at his side in a second, "West, I am not doing this to punish you! I just want to make sure you are not sick or that something is not wrong with you! None of this makes you weak, I don't think that, and I forbid you to." Prussia wrapped the smaller boy in a hug just as Germany lost the battle against his tears. "It's so embarrassing. I don't want anyone to know." Germany whimpered into his brother's shirt. "I know, but you have to trust me. Your totally awesome big brother won't tell anyone but the doctor."

After the appointment they were told to reduce fluid intake at least 2 hours before bed, and if that didn't work to try waking the child up once or twice during the night to go. The parting words with the doctor were about finding and reducing environmental stress if he could. When he asked the doctor for his opinion on what it was and what he could do to help, the doctor pulled him out of his brother's earshot. "It could be a phase, he could be stressed, over-tired and just can't wake up in time, or there is the chance it's an infection of sorts. My suggestion as to dealing with it is to try protection if he is willing. A plastic sheet to protect the mattress, you can try a wet alarm, but the easiest thing to do is have him wear pull- ups when he goes to bed." Ruby eyes expanded incredibly. That would be way easier to clean up after, and West could do it himself. He would never agree to something like that though. "Thank you, sir. Please call me as soon as you have an idea of what's going on." And with that, they left the hospital. Germany noticed that his brother seemed to be very deep in his thoughts; he hadn't turned on the radio, chattered relentlessly about his awesomeness, or even talked about the appointment. He watched as Prussia abruptly pulled into a plaza and went inside a drug store, leaving the car running for him. He returned moments later with some packages that he put in the trunk of the car, not giving the younger nation a chance to see what was inside. When he slid back into the driver's seat he handed Germany a chocolate bar. "Thank you for being so cooperative, I know they put you through a lot today." The small blonde took the candy and munched it thoughtfully as they traveled home.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, just before bed time Prussia snuck into Germany's room to prepare…

"West, it's time for bed!" Prussia called from the top of the stairs. The war was about to begin. Germany bounded up the stairs and was surprised to see his brother in his room, in his room and looking extremely awkward at that. "Um, bruder? What are you doing in here?" Prussia's ungodly pale skin became paler, if that was even possible. "West, there are some things I need to show you. Firstly, I am not doing any of this to embarrass you or make you feel weak; I am merely trying to make the situation more bearable." Tension in the room became so thick you could cut it with a knife. "W-what's going on-n?" Germany asked, trying to force confidence into his voice. "Okay bro, I'm just going to come out and say it, there's a plastic sheet on your bed to cover the mattress." Germany shifted in discomfort. "Ok, I understand, getting wet all the time would ruin the mattress. Is there anything else?" Prussia was so proud of his brother, always a little soldier, acting like a grown up to please him. "Yea, but this one is a little harder to take. The doctor suggested that if we did this you would feel more in control, because it makes it possible to take care of this on your own if you want. Just remember that I am always willing to help you." Germany had been putting together every ounce of energy he had into putting on a strong face for this, he had shown too much weakness already. "What is it?" He inquired with confidence he didn't feel. "Well… here, take a look at these." Prussia tossed him a plastic wrapped package. Prussia watched as what he was asking registered on his brother's face. To anyone else he would have seemed unfazed, but the albino nation knew the boy well enough to catch the few telltale signs of hurt. "Sounds good, I don't like it, but I trust your judgment." He said in a flat tone. Prussia tried to lighten the mood. "It's only until this stops, and if you try it and decide you really hate it then we can deal with it how we have been. It's all up to you. I even got the 'teen' kind, so they're mostly white. Do you want help tonight?" Germany knew his façade was not going to last much longer. "I think I'd rather be alone, thank you." He said as calmly as he could. Prussia knew buy his tone of voice that it was time for him to step out. "Aright then, I guess I'll just leave you to your awesomeness and take mine elsewhere. Ish liebe dich, bruder!" And with that, he was gone. The little Aryan nation suddenly felt completely lost. After a quick trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth and use the toilet, he was back in his room engaging the pack of pull-ups in a fierce stare down. "I'm doing this so that I no longer have to burden Prussia with the need to clean me up." Taking a deep breath he undressed, and then put on one of the dreaded items. Lastly, he put on pajamas and got into bed after turning out the lights. Between the crinkle of the sheet under him and the thickness between his legs, he felt absolutely worthless. He felt like a weak, pathetic, helpless baby. He knew Prussia felt the same way. That hurt more than anything.

The albino nation listened through his wall as he heard his younger brother start to cry. Within minutes it had escalated to full blown, hysterical sobbing. He wanted to go comfort the boy, hold him and make him feel better; but he knew this was not a cry for help and it was best the give his brother some time to let out his feelings on the situation. Prussia knew going in there would only make his brother feel more helpless, he knew how degrading the whole situation must be for him.

Germany woke up the next morning to feel that his bed and clothes were completely dry. He bounded out of bed and went to go tell his brother. He stopped after a couple of steps though. His heart sank as he felt how squishy and bloated the pull-up had gotten. He was soaked, just like a little baby. 'So much for the good mood' he thought, as he stalked to the bathroom to take the damn thing off and get in the shower.

Prussia was at the kitchen table reading the morning paper and eating cereal when a certain Aryan nation stormed down the stairs and sat next to him. His eyes were red and puffy; not surprising, considering how long he cried the night before. Prussia pretended not to notice. "Good Morning, West." He greeted cheerfully. "Good Morning." Was all that came from the young boy who was busy getting himself a bowl of cereal. "Wanna go to the park today?" Germany gave him a calculating glance, "Why?" Prussia just grinned bigger. "Because it's Saturday, I'm sick of this house, and you could loosen up a bit." He cheerfully ticked off on his fingers. Germany just rolled his eyes in response.

They made the quick 10 minute drive to the closest park with a playground. It was unseasonably cold and there was no one there. Germany quickly ran off to play while Prussia settled himself at a nearby picnic table and started luring birds to him with breadcrumbs. They had only been there about a half an hour when Germany appeared at his elbow just behind him. "Can we go home, please?" There was something in his voice that made the older nation turn and look at him. He tried to keep the shock off his face as he saw his brother standing there in soaking wet jeans and on the verge of tears. "Yea, let's go." Once the two were safely in the car Germany started apologizing. "I'm so sorry bruder, I really didn't mean it!" He tried to fight the tears but they came anyway. "Accidents happen to everyone West, I am not mad at you. Why didn't you tell me you had to go though, I would have taken you somewhere." Prussia was very concerned now. "I didn't know! I didn't feel like I had to go until it was coming out, and then it wouldn't stop!" Germany broke into humiliated sobs. "T-t-there c-could have b-been p-people there!" Prussia didn't know what to say, he wished he did. The second they walked in the door Germany made a mad dash upstairs to shower and change, while Prussia went to phone the doctor. Before he got there the phone started ringing. He picked up and had a long conversation with the man on the other line. When he hung up he went to find his brother.

He found a freshly washed German in his room, curled up in the corner. He went and sat next to him, using one arm to pull him to his side and the other to play with his hair. "I just got off the phone with the doctor." The face of pure control was immediately plastered on the blonde child's face. "And what did he have to say?" Pure control. "He said that somehow your bladder is not in the right spot, and when it fills up it isn't sending signals to your brain. He said he wouldn't be surprised if you started losing control at all hours. He also said there isn't really anything they can do about it. There is a possibility that it will shift back during a growth spurt, but for the most part there's no way to fix it." Prussia had been avoiding the child's gaze, this was so not awesome. When he finally looked up, he could see everything his brother was feeling on his face. He saw fear, embarrassment, anger, uncertainty. Prussia pulled his little brother onto his lap. Germany slumped against his chest and didn't do anything for a long time, he just let his brother hold him and rub his back. Having him there, hearing him breathe, it was the only thing keeping him from completely breaking down. Finally, after what felt like hours, the younger of the two spoke. "So, now what do I do?" Prussia regarded him carefully. "What do you mean?" Germany started to look impatient, "Well I can't just go around pissing myself all the time, now can I?" Prussia felt awful. "Well, I guess you're going to have to start wearing protection all the time now. Look West, I know this is so not awesome, but we'll get through it together. I am willing to do anything to make this easier on you." Germany thought on that, Prussia continued rubbing his back while he waited for an answer. "Anything bruder?" Germany asked in a fragile voice. "Anything!" the silver haired man replied instantly. "Well, will you wear them with me? Just until I get used to it I mean, and you don't have to use them if you don't want to!" Germany blushed furiously and suddenly focused his attention on his hands. "If it makes you more comfortable with the whole situation then I will definitely wear pull- ups for a little while." Prussia hugged Germany tighter, trying to convey that they really were in this together. "Um, so if you're not already, we'd better get one on you. I think there's been enough problems for one day don't you?" Germany nodded and grabbed two pull- ups from the package. Prussia didn't even wince at the thought of putting it on.

That night, Prussia told Germany to change before bed so he started the night dry; he had in fact wet the pull- up and never even realized he'd had to go. The pull- up Prussia was wearing was now broken in and quite comfortable. Germany slept with Prussia that night, enjoying being able to share his burden.

The next morning Prussia woke up needing to take a major piss, as usual. He went down the hall just to find the bathroom locked. He could hear the shower running and cursed, that was just great! He pounded on the door, "How long you gonna be West?" He shouted. "Almost done, just give me a couple minutes!" Germany replied from the other side. 'I might not have a couple minutes.' Prussia thought to himself. That's when he remembered the pull- up he was wearing. 'Perfect!' He thought. If he could have and 'accident' and look totally cool with it then maybe his brother would loosen up a bit over it. He had to go so bad that it wasn't long before he was pissing torrents into the cloth. Just as he finished the door opened. Germany saw his brother standing there with a clearly soaked pull- up (they had agreed to sleep without pants). "Mein Gott bruder! What happened?" Germany knew his brother was going to be using the toilet regularly during his adjustment period, so this could only mean… "Well, I had to go pretty bad when you were in the bathroom, guess my time was up. Hey, accidents happen though right?" Prussia tried to hit the perfect balance of embarrassment and confidence. He guessed that it worked when he saw blue eyes light up with acknowledgment. Germany only nodded and headed towards his room. As he was leaving, Prussia was sure he saw a small smile.

Germany went into his room and closed the door. Prussia had an accident! Prussia was the strongest person he knew, if he could have an accident then it could clearly happen to anyone. This idea gave him new hope. Maybe he could do this after all.


End file.
